mock_parliamentfandomcom-20200214-history
Exilia
Exilia is a small Island nation located to the west of Ostentia which is comprised of the Outlandish Arcehpelligo and various colonies. It was orginally an Autocracy, being the successor state to the Autocratian Empire but became a Consitutional Monarchy after the death of HRH King Zog I History Exilia was created during the second Autocratian-Flettish war, which broke out due to HRH King Zog I's hardline stance on retaining his powers as Autocrat. The war went badly for Autocratia and Zog faced increasing distrust from his generals, which culminated in what would become known as Zog's folly, where half the Autocratian battle fleet sank on its way to Fletland after Zog mistook an allied minesweeper for an enemy battleship and opened fire from HMS Valiant. This proved to be the last straw for the armed forces with a schism erupting in the ranks. Realising that he could not hope to fend off both Fletland and the mutineers, Zog fled to the Outlandish Archepelligo where he established what would become Exilia. The new Democratia meanwhile fought Fletland to a standstill and was forced to sign a peace treaty recognising Fletland as a soverign state. The two wars with Fletland instilled a great pacifist movement in Democratia and the new government was forced to conceed Exilia to Zog as it lacked the public opinion to oust him. Geography Exilia is a tiny island is the middle of the Outlandish sea. It is famed for its natural beauty, with coral reefs, lagoons and yellow sandy beaches all along the coastline. It has a tropical climate. Inland, the countryside is largely used for agricultural purposes, with vinyards accounting for much of the farmland. The population is mostly rural, and the capital of Exilia, Exa, is the only city on the island. Economy Exilia has a highly advanced service-based economy, based mainly upon tourism. The manufacturing industry is practically non-existant, and such goods are imported from other countries. The agricultural sector is merely for the country's subsistence, and food is rarely exported. The only exception to this is Exlia's famous wine industry, which is exported around the world. Exilia is unusual in that it still uses Democratian Pounds as its currency despite Democratia ceasing to exist. This is likely due to the views of Zog I that Exilia was the successor to Democratia. Exilian Wine Smooth Exilian The Smooth Exilian is a smooth white wine sourcing from the great plains of Exa, best suited to drinking with meals due to its subtle flavours which blend well with meat or fish. Sulphane The Sulphane is the result of wine from the Champagne groves of Mount Exa. The high Sulphur content of the local soil makes for a very interesting rose wine which is viewed by enthusiasts to be the Wine equivalent of Marmite. Those who like Sulphane are of the opinion it is best drunk alone Ruby Fire The ruby fire is a modern type of wine, originating from King Zog's personal vineyard and said to be "As rich and thick as the blood of innocents", something King Zog had a lot of on his hands to compare with. The wine is unusual in the fact that it must be heated to get it out of the bottle due to its unusually high viscosity, and is most often drank mulled. Politics Executive branch The country is governed by the Privy Council, which is a part-elected, part-appointed and part-hereditary body. Meetings are led by the regent of Exilia, who is appointed from the privy council by the privy council to serve a 5 year term. This system was established as a temporary measure following the death of King Zog and the extinction of the royal line - despite this, however, the system looks set to become permanent. Legislative branch The privy council rules by royal decree, eliminating the need for a seperate legislative branch. Diplomacy Relations with Ostentia *Ambassador to Ostentia: Jenny James *Ostentian Ambassador: Simon Piman *Formal Relations: Yes Relations between Exilia and Ostentia are generally good. Of note is that Ostentian politician, HRH King Zog II is Exilian. Furthermore the Exilian newspaper: The Exilian Echo is imported to Ostentia. Foreign Relations *Eronam: As Exilia was originally founded by Eronam, there is a strong historic and cultural link between the two nations. Although relations are friendly, there is little dialogue of economic or political signifiance. *Empthrinia: No contact between the two countries. *Nellapaland: Basic diplomatic relations, but with little dialogue between the two countries. *Aspar: No contact between the two countries. *Wo: Considered to be Exilia's biggest ally. The countries have signed several military and economic alliances. *Autocratia: The last act of King Zog was to condemn the government of Autocratia. Since then, Exilia has refused to recognise the Autocratian government. *Democratia: Following pressure from Wo, Exilia has opened diplomatic relations with Democratia. Exilia has given military technology to Democratia to help it fight the war against Autocratia. *Gelland: No contact between the two countries. *Christophia: No contact between the two countries. *Topanto: No contact between the two countries. *The U.C.C.R.: Exilia's thoughts on The U.C.C.R. are not suitable for printing in public records.